


Insecurity

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly button kink, M/M, Soft Porn, Tickling, loving and consensual, tickle kink, tickle tools, tony stark has an outie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: There is a spot on Tony’s body he doesn’t feel too confident about, yet Steve utterly adores it and tries to melt Tony’s doubts away with soft touches and laughter. tickle kink story with focus on Tony's belly and belly button.





	Insecurity

"I can't believe you were trying to hide it from me."

Tony clenched his teeth and looked away. Just by looking at his face, one could tell that he was nervous. His eyes were open wide and lips were almost trembling with every uneven breath. A drop of sweat slid down from his temple and the pinkish blush on his cheeks was intensifying by each passing second.

Steve never before saw Tony acting so skittish and timid and it was so uncharacteristic for him, but also so becoming. And so mesmerizing for Steve.

"Hey, breathe," Steve whispered, gently leaning over Tony's frame, almost as if hiding him under his own body. Hiding him from the rest of the world and having only for himself. It didn't work at first, and Steve could still feel the trembling man underneath. With time, the nervous heartbeat became calmer and the adrenaline levels lowered down, stopping the shivers. He was safe. He was safe with Steve who loved him so much and who treated him as his most precious possession. He was safe. 

A kiss. Warm and gentle and dizzying. A promise.

"Breathe while you still can," a promise whispered in the dimly lit room and into his dry lips. 

And the shivering was back on. God. 

A warm hand rested on his bare belly and Tony's torso jumped nervously. A palm pressing to his skin firmly, feeling every quickened breath. There was strength in the touch, but also so much love and adoration. All in this simple gesture and he could read it all from the skin to skin contact. 

Steve was all kinds of special. He combined past and future in one body and mind. His hands were capable of crushing boulders and giving life on the canvas with delicate strokes of a paintbrush. His tongue and lips could utter commands in the harshest, bone-chilling tone, but could also speak the sweetest words in the softest voice, soothing all the wounds and healing the soul. He saw a broken piece and admired its history and appreciated the strength and not giving up to the flow of time. He looked at Tony and saw true beauty. Saw strength in his scarred hands, saw courage in the scar the arc reactor left behind, saw wisdom and patience in the gray hairs near the temples. Tony was all kinds of beautiful to him. And found another part on his boyfriend's body, a part he also saw as beautiful, while Tony didn't think so. 

The touch lightened and Steve moved away, slowly settling between Tony's spread legs, putting his hands on the muscled thighs for support. Tony, with his back, leaned over the bed frame, was looking from above at the other man, suddenly feeling trapped and naked, even if his lower half was fully clothed and only a shirt was missing from his chest. 

Steve smiled, that warm kind of smile that made some blissful feeling awake in Tony before blue eyes looked lower and focused on the spot that was directly at his eye level. Just like that, a block of ice was suddenly dropped into his stomach and Tony twitched, his torso jumping again. 

Steve took a deep breath, feeling a heatwave engulfing him. Wow.

"Anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful stomach?"

It was an innocent, simple question. Yet, Tony whimpered something incomprehensibly, pressing closed fists to his eyes, the heat on his cheeks increasing greatly.

"No?"

More whimpering. Why would anyone tell him that? Tony seemed always so confident, but his stomach was one part of his body he was not so sure of anymore. He remembered the good times when he was a teenager and had washboard abs which seemed almost effortless to maintain, back when his metabolism worked like crazy, transforming any kind of food into energy and never fat. With passing years, his body slowed down and betrayed him, sweet and doughy food staying on his hips and butt and stomach in a form of a softer layer. It wouldn't be so bad, if the slowly gaining weight didn't emphasize the little nub in the middle of his stomach, somehow making it more protruding and surrounded by a soft ring of skin. When his stomach was tight and hard, it didn't matter that he had an outie. Recently it became a problem and a source of insecurity. 

Steve looked up, understanding why Tony was hiding, and trying to slowly make his fears and doubts go away. He loved every part of his boyfriend, but his hands and lips were always more drawn to the slightly rounded belly. Little scratches, sweet kisses when he saw an opening, even just laying in the bed next to each other and caressing his fingers over the material of Tony's shirt. It was all gentle and sweet and Steve couldn't get enough of the feeling of the warm skin under his fingertips and the melody of Tony's laughter. Just it never lasted enough for his liking and he has been always left craving for more. 

"Then it is my pleasure to tell you this first. You have a beautiful stomach."

More whimpering, and then when warm lips pressed to his belly and Tony shivered, leaning forward with a quiet, muffled laugh. It was stronger than him. 

"I love your belly so much."

Fingers. Fingers gliding over his belly in the lightest pressure and for a change, Tony tossed his head back, hands pressing to his mouth, high pitched giggles continuously falling from his lips. It was incredibly nice, his eyes were fluttering in delight and he couldn't believe how good it felt. 

Steve was in heaven. Tony's skin was warm and pliable and was so responsive to his fingers. Every twitch, every breath, he was soaking the moment in. 

"And this…"

Tony's eyes bulged out, breath stopping in his chest. Oh God. 

"… this I love the most."

A single finger. A light pressure on his protruding outie and Tony was already writhing and laughing his heart out, hands gripping on his hair, having to hold to something to not push Steve away. 

"Oh, it is not only cute, it is also very ticklish, huh?"

Steve knew that. He knew that and yet decided to torment him. Bastard. Tony loved his bastard boyfriend so much. 

"So, so ticklish. Wonder how you will react when I do this."

This time Tony didn't last. He jumped and opened his eyes wide, clawing his fingers at Steve's broad shoulders, when the blond wrapped his lips around the small nub and sucked and licked and teased. The pouring out laughter was overwhelming and beautiful and sweet like honey. 

"Mmmm," Steve brushed his lips over the outie and licked his lips, ending his meal, "delicious."

Tony would say something back if he wasn't leaning over the bed frame, looking exhausted and starry-eyed. Every skin cell on his body was tingling and the ticklish feeling was spreading all over his limbs. He never felt anything like that before and he loved it so much.

"Your belly is blushing."

Tony whimpered and brought his shoulders up to hide his face. It was too embarrassing.

"I want to try something. Hold hands to yourself, okay?"

Tony nodded, obeying the other man. He immediately started to giggle when something slippery and slightly cold was rubbed all over his belly, and one droplet was massaged into his outie, making him buck and howl with laughter. It felt impossibly good and laughter started to mix with pleased moans and Steve kept moving his thumb around the little nub over and over again, reading Tony's reactions correctly and not wanting to cease them. 

"You are amazing," Steve whispered with utter adoration, observing his lover shivering under his touch, caressing the outie in a circular pattern and delivering pleasure. 

One day he would make Tony come like that. Just by tickling fingers on his outie. But today he wanted to try something else.

When his fingers stopped, Tony sunk into the bed, limp and in heaven. Beautiful. His eyes were bright from laughter and his belly was all pink and shiny from the massage oil. Steve moved away and Tony splayed himself out, trying to calm down his shaking limbs.

"Hey, I am not done yet," Steve said, coming back to the bed. He turned Tony on his side and pressed to brunet's back. Tony hummed sweetly when his arms were crossed on his chest and one big hand held his wrists together. Then Steve flung one leg over both his and held them that way, keeping him outstretched. One hand was free to do whatever he wanted and Tony shivered in anticipation. 

"You will love this," more whispering and Tony knew it would be true. He believed Steve and trusted him and Steve was kind and good and---

A buzzing sound filled the air. 

Spinning bristles pressed into his skin. 

Tony arched and tried to get away, but he was trapped and laughing and desperate, hitting his butt into Steve's hips, but the soldier kept him in a firm grip.

It was horrible. His throat felt raw from laughing so hard, and his belly was being tickled so intensely it was making his head spin. At the same time it was so good and overwhelming he wanted to remember this feeling forever.

Bristles going down, down, down and then stopping at his glossy outie, covering it whole and staying. The buzzing feeling traveling deep into his skin and clouding his mind and causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head when the pleasure and laughter became too much to handle. 

Steve held Tony in his arms, hearing him laughing and begging, feeling him twitching and shivering and tickling and tickling and tickling. Having such a powerful man in such a vulnerable situation, trapped and close, was a great turn on for him. Only he was allowed to see Tony like this. Steve felt overwhelmed with love on his own and wanted to reward his lover for granting him with this moment.

"What do you think will happen first - you will come or the battery runs out?"

Tony didn't answer. Laughter was too strong and the pleasure was too great.

"Let's find out, hm?"

And they found out.

**Author's Note:**

> em, well... for those of you who don't know me from my other accounts, those kinds of stories are one of my fav to write (｡◕‿‿◕｡) . hope you liked it!


End file.
